


Thunder

by localgoth



Series: Odyssey 2163 [5]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Original Work
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Other, Pre-Relationship, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27063511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/localgoth/pseuds/localgoth
Summary: Callisto has been crashing at Charlie's apartment. On a stormy night, Charlie returns home to find Callisto no where to be seen
Relationships: Original Non-Binary Character/Original Male Character
Series: Odyssey 2163 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602319
Kudos: 2





	Thunder

**Author's Note:**

> This is before their relationship, while they're still getting to know each other. Takes place on Earth between missions

It was sprinkling when Charlie left the grocer. They held their stuffed plastic tote a little closer to their chest in order to keep it dry, but otherwise, they didn’t mind the rain. Charlie wasn’t used to having guests, and though their new Martian roommate was odd at times, Charlie enjoyed his company. It beat returning home to an empty apartment. 

The rain grew hard and dense, so Charlie picked up their pace to a jog. Their apartment wasn’t much further, but by the time they had arrived, their golden curls were smoothed against their forehead. Thunder crackled behind them, as they worked their key into the door. They opened it to a dark apartment.  


Callisto was unpredictable oftentimes. Him choosing to crash on their couch had been one surprise, but as Charlie flicked the lightswitch on to an empty couch, they received yet another. Despite no one around to put on a facade for, Charlie stifled their disappointment.  


Lightning flickered in the window as Charlie unpacked their tote, moving each item in their home. A clap of thunder followed, and not a moment after it sounded, Charlie heard a noise. It wasn’t the storm outside. It sounded like a whimper. Perhaps a dog had snuck past Charlie’s feet, seeking shelter from the storm. Charlie abandoned the groceries and went to investigate.  


Their apartment was small, intended for the bachelor lifestyle they lived. They were quick to rule out the bedroom, checking beneath the bed before heading back towards the kitchen. They paused as they passed the open bathroom door. They heard a faint rustle of their shower curtain. Charlie’s heart skipped a beat. What if it wasn’t a stray dog? What if someone was inside their apartment and wanted to do them harm? They were entirely unarmed, but there was no ignoring it now.  


Charlie turned the light on, illuminating the room and the man inside it. They jumped at the shock, but relief followed shortly after as they recognized Callisto. Charlie gave a little laugh, their heart still pounding with adrenaline from the moment before.  


“What are you doing in here?” They asked. Callisto had crunched his lanky body into Charlie’s tub, still fully clothed and dry. He had been sitting there with the lights off. Everything about it spelled unusual, even for Callisto.  


He looked up at Charlie, his sunken brown eyes looking oddly large. “Charlie,” He spoke, his voice low. Charlie hesitated. He looked frightened, like a scared little animal.  


“Hey,” Charlie’s voice softened, shifting into the tone they used with patients. They knelt on the bathroom floor before the bathtub, keeping a sensitive distance. Callisto did not always like being touched. A boom of thunder shook the walls around them and Callisto flinched. “Oh,” Charlie spoke. That was what was bothering him. “It’s ok. It’s only thunder,” They explained. Mars didn’t have weather, not like they did on earth. They wondered how they would feel if they had grown up not knowing of thunderstorms and then suddenly the Earth was screaming as if the sky were falling down. Charlie took a risk and placed their hand on Callisto’s arm. He allowed it. “You’re safe. I promise. I know it’s frightening, but it can’t hurt you,” They reassured. Callisto wouldn’t meet their eyes. He hardly reacted, but the thunder continued and it shook through him.  


“Here,” Charlie spoke. They rose to their feet. “Move over,” They requested. Callisto leaned forward, just enough for Charlie to step in the tub. They slide in behind him, legs resting on either side of him and arms wrapping around his torso. Charlie rested their cheek on his back, holding him and rocking him gently. They hummed softly, filling in the silence between each boom that gradually grew longer, until they were quieter and infrequent.  


Charlie heard Callisto sigh. He placed a hand on Charlie’s arm. For a moment, Charlie thought he was going to try to break their hold, but he rested it there, as if saying “stay.”  


“Thunder, huh?” Callisto finally spoke. Charlie was not sure how much time had passed before without words. It didn’t matter much to them. “Just silly little thunder. Nothing to be afraid of,” Callisto added, as if he had known all along. He leaned back into Charlie. The spout of the tub was pressing uncomfortably into Charlie’s back but they didn’t protest.  


“Yeah,” Charlie reassured. Their arms relaxed around him, still resting clasped at the wrist on his stomach. How nice it felt to be close to someone. “Just a little thunder.”


End file.
